Lost
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Genta is so utterly lost. Juuzo/Genta


**Title:** Lost  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger  
**Characters/Pairing:** Juuzo/Genta  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Genta is so utterly lost.

**Disclaimer:** Dun own any of the Super Sentai-shows, though I know someone as stupid as Ryuunosuke.  
**A/N:** This pairing is completely their own fault. 

Genta was completely lost, no question about it. He had no clue as to where he were. He sighed, telling himself that even though he had been in such an interesting conversation with Ika-chan and Ebizou, he should've kept his eyes open and he wouldn't have ended up in this predicament.  
He let go of the handles to his cart and slipped out from the bars. He added supports to the cart and put up the benches. He sat down with another sigh.  
"Aa-ah... Which way am I supposed to go? Does it have to be so empty of people anyway.."  
"You _are_ at a seldom used road after all."  
"Ah, I see. Thanks, that helps a lot."  
Slowly, the other presence and voice registered in Genta's brain, and he quickly spun around, managing to fall down from the bench and onto the ground. "Y-you!" 

Juuzo looked at him with a small smirk playing at his lips. "You're as interesting as always, Osushiya-san." He reached forward and held out his hand.  
When Genta blinked and stared from the fallen humans hand to his face, Juuzo took a hold of Genta's wrist and pulled him up from the ground.  
"Would you mind making sushi for an enemy? I'll pay this time."  
Genta's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish (quite fitting, considering his profession. _And_ the name of his blade.) and Juuzo took the moment of confusion to sit down at the portable sushi-restaurant.  
Genta spun around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I?"  
"Because you said not many appreciate your sushi, and I happen to be one of few who doea." Juuzo explained, looking at Genta over his shoulder as he rested his elbow on the firm wooden table. Genta's cheeks filled with air as he puffed them up with a displeased huff.  
Juuzo chuckled as Genta stomped over to the other side of the cart and started to prepare the ingredients, then the sushi. The half human half Gedou followed every movement the young human made, partly to make sure he didn't make wasabi-sushi, (observing him had shown that people Genta wanted to get away from got to suffer from the fearful wasabi-sushi, and Juuzo wasn't very fond of the item in question.) And then because Genta showed such a great concentration that he hadn't seen on the boys face before. Then, it was because he was interesting, this oshushiya-san.  
"Hai, douzo." Genta placed a plate of sushi in front of Juuzo.  
"How does it taste?" he asked as Juuzo took one and ate it.  
"You've improved," Juuzo commented. For a moment, a look of pleased embarrassment crossed Genta's face before he feigned a cough and tried to wipe away the expression. He didn't need compliments from an enemy, it seemed.  
Again, Juuzo smirked as he swallowed another piece of sushi. 

They didn't say anything more, until Juuzo finished and asked how much he owed. Genta named a price and accepted the money from Juuzo, who in turn didn't accept the change.  
Genta frowned and protested; he was an honest person and didn't want people to pay too much, be it enemy or not, ally or not. 

They both stilled for a moment, staring into each others eyes.  
Juuzo saw a barely hidden curiosity in Gentas. And to be honest, he was feeling quite curious as well.

Without warning, Juuzo grabbed the scruff of Genta's shirt and pulled him close as he leaned over the table. He pressed lips against lips, feeling how soft Genta's were to contrast his own.  
As Genta's surprise subdued and the kiss was returned and deepened, a hand buried in curly locks and Juuzo practically devoured Genta's mouth.

The one to break away from the kiss was Juuzo, and he smiled when he saw the sushi-chefs flushed face.

"Gochisousama. I might drop by sometime, if you'd be interested." Juuzo said, swiping a hand through Gentas hair. Then he motioned toward the left. "Go straight until you come to the first crossroad, then turn right. Then you'll be able to get back to town."  
Genta nodded as he saw Juuzo leave, both holding onto an unspoken promise. _Next time we're alone, I'll show you more._

That was when Genta noticed the money left on the table. With a sigh, he picked them up and clutched them tightly in his hand, promising to give Juuzo his change next time. At least it would give him and excuse to be on the lookout for the other man.

~Owari~


End file.
